


We've all got our quirks

by SatanUiAgi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Masturbation, OT4, Polyamory, later my children, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi
Summary: Akaashi has an....interesting hobby to say the least.What will happen when his parents decide to stop helping him pay rent?





	We've all got our quirks

Now, Akaashi did not necessarily think he was different from other people. In fact he assumed he was quite normal and vague in public. Always waiting for others to start conversations with him instead of the other way around. He kept quiet and to himself. Very reserved and maybe a stick in the mud as other people so elegantly put it. In academics he always strived for passing, sometimes above if he enjoyed the class. He even joined the volleyball club to try and get a scholarship of some sort and wiggle his way into a good school for cheap.

His home life wasn't very interesting either. His parents were still together, he did the same old monotonous chores and homework. Every few days in the week he'd go off to his small paying job and come home to his basic bedroom.

And that's pretty much where the likeness of his life to others ended.

Sure teenage boys (and girls) masturbate. It was a natural thing to do. Being pent up all the time while your body's going through crazy changes really does something to you. So when Akaashi first learned that masturbation was in fact a very real thing, a very real thing that felt good? Well let's just say he jumped on that train and never came back.

It first started when he woke up subconsciously grinding down into his bed sheets after a particularly steamy dream. It slowly morphed into him learning how to use his hand to pump and grind into to bring him to that sweet release. Fast forward a few years and he's shown porn for the first time by a friend on the volleyball team.

It was a game changer. 

Beforehand, Akaashi had next to no idea that being gay was a thing. His family kept him on a fairly thin rope, and no one at his school ever talked about those kinds of relationships, let alone being in one. Akaashi wasn't particularly into girls but he had just figured none were his type. Not that that was a false assumption on his part. He just didn't know what his type was. And apparently (thanks to the vast world of gay pornography) his type was up the ass.

When college rolled around he had gotten a little apartment just outside of campus. Fairly cheap but his parents would still have to help him out as his part time job was not going to cut it. With this new found freedom that his own private apartment brought, came the realization that he could very well masturbate whenever and wherever he so pleased. Which he did.

Not three weeks into this he decided to buy his first vibrator. Small. Pink. Technically marketed for use in the female department but it'd get the job done.

Learning to use the thing….was a different story. Akaashi had never used toys in his private play. Even when it came to anal he hadn't gotten past one finger. So when it came down to it, Akaashi had no idea what he was doing. Countless pornos and 3 hours later he had succeeded in getting it in. And that's basically what had gotten him into butt stuff.

A few uses in he had decided to use it while the actual vibrator was on. Now up to this point Akaashi had never really ‘found’ his prostate and that ever glorious feeling that it supposedly brought. Little did he know that this particular day would be his new found revelation. Working the toy in and out for a while, he had built up a good sensation. Having the vibrator on really had him blessed out, which led to the fateful slip of his hand leading the vibrator right on to the bundle of nerves. Akaashi could remember how he doubled over with his thighs pressed tightly together, seeing stars for what felt like the first time in a while.

Now nothing had changed. Akaashi still worked his under paying part time job, bought a new toy for himself once in a while, all while keeping his grades at a solid meh. 

Or so he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short first chapter, hopefully future chapters will be longer.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Any ideas?


End file.
